In the field of a surgical operation, different from the typical laparoscopic surgery, the use of a laparoscopic surgery increases day by day after it was developed for the purpose of reducing an incised portion at a skin.
The laparoscopic surgery has features in that multiple small holes are formed at a patient's abdomen with trocars, and a surgical operation tool such as an endoscope, etc. is introduced up to an operation portion of an abdomen with the aid of trocars, so a doctor performs a surgical operation observing an operation portion of an abdomen through the endoscope.
The above mentioned laparoscopic surgery is widely applied to cholecystectomy, extirpation of choledocal stone, hepatolithectomy, gastrectomy, colectomy, small intestine resection, thyroidectomy, etc.
Among the surgical operation tools used for the sake of a laparoscopic surgery, the trocars has features in that one end of a trocars body integrally extends communicating with a channel with a certain size and comprises an insertion part which is inserted into a hole formed at the abdomen.
In almost surgical operation procedures, it is preferred to use as many work channels as possible which extend into a body for the purpose of allowing various tools to pass by when a certain tissue is observed for the sake of a diagnosis or treatment, and the tissue is treated holding it.
In the course of an abdomen procedure in a laparoscopic surgery, at least one tubular cannula or a retractor which forms a work channel is inserted into an abdominal cavity.
Here, a camera for a laparoscopic surgery connected to a monitor in an operation room can be used for the purpose of observing an operation portion. The above mentioned camera can be set up through one of the work channels.
Various laparoscopic surgery tools such as a grasper, a dissector, scissors, a retractor, etc. can be set up through at least one work channel for a surgical doctor and/or assistants to handle them in easier ways. In this case, an additional tool for the sake of retractions is necessary.
In addition, a view way in terms of surgical operation and a surgical operation itself might be interrupted now that a liver, uterus, intestine (small intestine (including duodenum), large intestine, rectum or stomach, etc) comes down into an operation region during the operations near a gallbladder or an esophagus or during the laparoscopic surgery in a pelvic cavity.
The laparoscopic tissue retractor of WO 09/047707 (Apr. 16, 2009) discloses a tissue reactor for a surgery which is generally used for a surgical operation. The above mentioned retractor has features in that a mesh barrier connected to a long shaft is inserted in the interior of an abdominal cavity for retracting organs.
For the above mentioned mesh barrier is connected with a long shaft and is handled through a channel, it may be interfered with other surgical tools which are used for the sake of an operation work through the channels, so some surgical tools may collide with each other because each tool works differently from others in a narrow channel.